1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile radio network organization and, more particularly, to mobile radio network topology optimization.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In a network of “N” mobile nodes where each node can have “K” radio links, the total number of possible configurations can be quite large. Generally, when it is necessary to determine the optimum configuration, it is not feasible or economical to do an exhaustive search on all possible network configurations for large N. A classical Branch Exchange (“BXC”) Algorithm can result in configurations which are near the optimum.
However, classical algorithms such as the Branch Exchange Algorithm (“BXC”), while limiting the optimization search to a subset of an exhaustive search, can still require a significant number of test cases to arrive at a solution. It would be helpful to restrict the topology of the system in such a manner as to limit the search subset such that mathematical calculations are minimized.